A conventional image decolorizing device decolorizes the color of a color material formed on a sheet by applying heat to the sheet, to thereby render a printed image on the paper, i.e., the color material, relatively invisible to the human eye. The color of the color material is generally decolorized at or above a predefined temperature.
To decolorize the color of a color material formed on both sides of the sheet, the image decolorizing device includes two pairs of rollers, each pair including a heating roller and a press roller, which are disposed to receive the printed material sheet therethrough for decolorization thereof. In each pair of the rollers, the press roller presses the sheet to the heating roller, and the heating roller heats the sheet. First, when the sheet passes through and between the first pair of a heating roller and a press roller, the color of the color material on one side of the sheet is decolorized. Next, when the sheet passes through and between the second of the pairs of a heating roller and a press roller, which is disposed downstream of the first pair, the other side of the sheet is decolorized.
In such an image decolorizing device, when the sheet passes between the first pair of the rollers and the second pair of the rollers, a jam of the sheet may occur.